Heaven's Helping Hand
by Hay
Summary: A short PL fic based on a poem I wrote


charmedhay@softhome

[charmedhay@softhome.net][1]

**Heaven's Helping Hand**  
_  
My guardian angel is always there  
Watching my steps and clearing my paths  
He holds my hand and pulls me through  
The gaps that seem so small_  
  
Piper lay beside Leo, carefully trailing her fingers over his spine and placing tender kisses on his shoulder. They'd talked for hours, whispering heartfelt confessions through the darkened hours and savouring each minute they had together. Finally, Leo had drifted asleep, one hand intertwined with Piper's, oblivious to the tears that brimmed her eyes as she stared at his subconscious form.  
_  
His arms always slip around my waist  
And carry me where the ground ceases to exist  
His tender touch is the perfect comfort  
When the nights are cool and lonesome  
We talk for hours inside my mind  
His advice always true to my heart_  
  
Only the nights were theirs, those few limited hours where they could meet and bask in a love so pure and eternal. The memories of what could have been, always prevailing but never obsessed over. In the height of their union, he'd been ripped away forever, blessed with immortality but cursed with the ultimate sacrifice. His demeanour was always positive, his eyes filled with love and optimism. He was an angel, a gift from heaven, but even heaven cries.   
_  
But even angels break their wings  
Or need to shed a tear  
So what was I to do,  
When my angel needed me?_  
  
With a heavy heart and a racing pulse, Piper had laid down to sleep that night. Retreating as she always did, to a place forever theirs.   
_  
I lay down to sleep that night  
And retreated to our haven  
Surprised to see him waiting for me  
His face stained with salty tracks_  
  
The tears ran down Leo's cheeks and his hands reached out for her, the roles reversed as she kissed his forehead and took his hands in hers. Her heart beat faster and her fingers tightened in an attempt to halt her trembling.   
_  
Those crystal eyes stared into my soul  
And broke my wavering heart  
How could a mere mortal  
Mend an angel's wings?_  
  
Piper tilted his face to meet her eyes and intensely held his gaze, a small smile breaking her lips and soothing his pain. Leaning over again, she lingered a kiss to his cheek and let her soft skin brush against his before withdrawing.  
_  
I knelt in the grass and picked a flower  
And placed it in his palm  
"Hold it high and let it go,  
You pain will disappear"_  
  
Leo took the small flower and twisted it through his fingers, staring into Piper's eyes for reassurance. His lower lip trembled as he fought a silent battle with his soul, Piper's gentle touch running over his forearms.  
_  
More tears cascaded down his cheeks  
And he held the flower to heaven  
He let it go and catch the wind  
Where it was carried far away  
His head dropped low and he took my hand  
And gripped it to his chest  
I swallowed my pride and pulled him close  
Cause even angels fall_  
  
It was almost a choked sob, a cry of desperation as he sought comfort from his true love. For weeks he had been by her side, carefully wiping away the tears she cried and holding her to him as she fought to let go of her soul mate. He'd kept up his façade, ensuring his strength prevailed for her; but even angels fall.  
_  
I watched the steps he took and held him up,  
Carrying him with love  
I was the tender touch that walked him through  
That cold and lonesome night_  
  
The night was long and painful but the sun insisted on rising. His tears had eventually dried and he remembered all the reasons to smile, waking just before Piper.  
_  
When morning neared he spread his wings  
And gently kissed my cheek  
"You've helped an angel not to fall,  
You helped me keep my wings.  
Don't be afraid sweet girl of mine  
I will always see you through  
But see now the strength in your soul  
To be heaven's helping hand."  
He flew away and the sun opened my eyes  
Suddenly the days were beautiful and the nights not so long  
_  
Piper had spent weeks drowning in her own sorrow, lacking the confidence she needed to move on and say goodbye. There wasn't a doubt that Leo would return each night, savouring the few hours where their kisses weren't just memories and their touch not a fantasy. And until they could meet again as husband and wife, Piper had the strength to live each day as Leo's ultimate legacy.  
_  
I wasn't anything special  
I wasn't a gift from God  
But I could hold my head up high  
As I was heaven's helping hand.___

   [1]: mailto:charmedhay@softhome.net



End file.
